


Irresistible Inducement

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代的遠距離戀愛不是有種叫作'phone sex'的東西嗎？對教授而言，他還有另外一個選擇……<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Inducement

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇也可視為[Similar Stimulation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645364)的續作，我曾經在那個偽科學的短篇裡提及「心電感應式性愛(telepathy sex)」的理論，這篇可以視為實際操作。現在，讓我們秉著科學的精神進行實作吧。  
> 我先說一聲，這篇真的很糟糕。首先，這些都是偽科學，請千萬不要當真！其次，我不確定教授在使用psi link的狀態下是否可以達成這種程度的「幻覺」，所以可能造成偏離官方版能力設定的敘述；最後，角色崩壞到讓我想直接把這篇歸為crackfic。

「所以，基本上這是幻覺沒錯吧？」

Charles理所當然地點頭。

Erik繼續瞪著他——正確的說法是， _他認為自己瞪著出現在他腦袋裡面的Charles的影像。_ 「不，我還是認為不可能。」

Charles耐心地繼續勸誘：「我早就跟你解釋過理論，也討論過執行的可能性，你為什麼還是不相信？」

他看著那張臉上的躍躍欲試，有點無奈地回答：「我實在不相信這能夠幾可亂真。」

「不試看看怎麼會知道？」Charles一本正經反問。

有些時候，Erik真不知道為什麼他經常在這種無關緊要的瑣事之上被Charles說服。

他忍不住嘆氣，「好吧。」然後他掃視了一下他們的周遭，問：「我們可不可以換個地點？」

「這裡有什麼不好？」

「這裡是雷達頂端。」

「這只是幻象。」Charles說：「而且夕陽很漂亮，這不是很有情調嗎？」

「……」Erik盯著他，開始懷疑眼前的人是否擁有某種涉及公眾場合與裸露的性癖好。

彷彿讀到了他的心思（他們所處的本來就是精神連結創造出來的虛擬實境，Charles能夠讀到他的想法是很合理的），Charles只是笑著搖頭以及聳肩。下一個瞬間，影像如同融化的蠟一般滴落，取而代之的場景是Charles的房間。

不論Erik看過多少次這種幻象，他依舊感到驚奇。Charles擁有過目不忘的記憶力，這可能和他本身的能力有關（他可以輕易從他自己的記憶裡挖掘出特定的訊息），因此他能夠創造出擁有數不清的細節、令人身歷其境的幻象。

Erik總覺得不管自己人在何處，就算身處地球的另外一端，他還是可以感覺到Charles——當然，在他的心裡，而不是在他的腦袋裡，畢竟他又不是那個精神的觸角可以延伸到全世界的心電感應者。有些時候Charles會找他，用心電感應和他聊天。也許時間不太長，但偶爾聽到來自遠方的問候總讓他心情愉悅。

說話的人經常是Charles。Erik得知他們開始招收學生了，其中一名小男孩竟然是Alex的胞弟。Erik則會轉述Raven對Charles的問候。不知道為什麼，Raven不是很喜歡Charles直接和她連繫，也許是她有些私人的事情不希望被Charles發現，又或許是她很單純地不喜歡有人侵入她的腦袋，即使那個人是和她極為親近的Charles。畢竟，人與人之間有些「界線」是很難跨過的。

Erik不排斥Charles出現在他的腦袋裡，那讓他感覺到Charles的「存在」。然而，只要Charles試圖說服他或是勸阻他的計畫時，Erik就會毫不猶豫干擾他們之間的精神連結。Charles說的沒錯，他確實擁有某種抵禦心電感應者的能力，而Erik也繼續練習如何防禦心電感應者的精神攻擊。他的初衷並非為了防範Charles，而是擁有心電感應能力的變種人不只Charles一個。

他可以感應到Charles的失望，但是他不希望他們僅有的「相聚」浪費在無謂的爭辯之上。

起初，他們如同講電話一樣用聲音溝通，後來Charles也會投射一些影像給他。那通常是他們熟悉的地方，比方一起在午後散步的公園，或是現今已經成為寄宿學校的那棟大宅。「因為你實際上去過這些地方，所以你的記憶會自動補足一些細節，使得影像更為真實。」Charles解釋。

如果只考慮現實的層面，Charles和他見面或共處的時間不長，但是Erik總認為實際距離不存在於他們之間。Charles的能力加上Cerebro，他的意識可以延伸到地球上的每一個角落、他的心靈可以觸碰到地球上的每一個生命體——儘管他的形體只是紐約州鄉間某個坐在輪椅上的人。

或許他們從來沒能真正在一起，但是他們也從來沒有真正分離。

「Erik？」

一如他記憶中的臉容倏忽靠近。拂過臉頰的氣息，溫暖的嘴唇，濕熱的深吻，Erik毫無防備沈陷在這個太過真實的親吻之中。等到他們的雙唇在微喘中分開時，他睜開眼，驚訝地盯著Charles。理由不全是因為虛實難辨的「感覺」，更多的原因在於——他們到底是什麼時候一起坐在Charles的床上而且他的上衣已經消失了？

該死的心電感應者和他該死的幻象。

_太快了？_

儘管Charles _禮貌上_ 問了這句，但他看似卻沒有暫緩的意思，與真實無異的綿密細吻和愛撫繼續落在Erik的身上。他忍不住伸出手去摸Charles，不論是頭髮、臉龐、襯衫、羊毛背心、還是他的肌膚，幾乎一模一樣的觸感，彷若他觸碰的是真實的Charles。

_主要的原因在於你的想像還有你的記憶，這是一種不自覺的運作，你會從自己的記憶裡尋找這種感覺，而你的大腦會說服你感覺到這些。說真的，Erik，「現實」和「虛幻」之間的界線從來都沒有你以為的那麼清楚。_

即使Erik感激Charles為他解惑，但是……在這個當下進行他們一貫的討論（或說Charles一貫的講課），讓Erik的心情有點複雜。

同時，Erik也發現了一件不太尋常的事情：雖然Charles的雙手在他的身上，但是他的重心並非倚著Erik——如同他們實際上在一起的時候——而且Charles也沒有倚靠著其它的東西，彷彿他能夠毫不費力保持平衡。Erik知道Charles的復健療程包括學習控制軀幹的平衡，可是這種程度的平衡不像是……

理由非常明顯。Erik不禁懷疑自己為什麼沒有早一點想到。

「Charles，」Erik忍不住問：「你曾經說過，這裡不存在現實世界的限制。所以……其實你可以像受傷之前一樣活動，對吧？」

那個瞬間，一切猶如凍結。

Charles緩緩抬起頭，對上Erik的視線。他臉上的表情像是被當眾拆穿謊言的慌張，除此之外還有濃濃的憂慮。儘管如此，Charles還是點了一下頭。

Erik回想起過去幾次他們「見面」的情況，他盯著Charles，「也就是說，好幾次你都可以和我一起『散步』，而不必……坐在輪椅上。」他頓了一下，問：「Charles，你到底在顧慮什麼？」

Charles移開視線，他皺起眉，沈默了半晌，才說：「我擔心自己……混淆不清。雖然身體的實質限制不存在於心靈的層面，可是我以什麼模樣出現，直接反映了我是怎麼看待自己的。由於現實中我的身體確實是這樣，所以我想，我也應該採用這個形象。」

Erik瞪著Charles。每次Charles語帶保留時，答案通常都是出人意料的單純。他輕哼了一聲，說：「除此之外，Charles，你還擔心 _我_ ，對吧？你擔心我看到你行動自如的模樣，會以為你希望自己沒有受傷——我知道你希望自己沒有受傷，我們也都希望你沒有受傷——你擔心我因此感到自責，因為實際的情況是你無法行走。」

「Erik……」很難得的，他竟然讓經常滔滔不絕的Charles無言以對。

總是憂心忡忡的心電感應者，有時候真的很煩。

Erik忍不住嘆了一口氣，「你不需要給自己這麼多的限制。你不需要顧慮那些。」說著，他闔上雙眼，讓自己的臉貼上Charles的臉頰，嘴唇沿著他的下顎緩緩來到他的耳根，接著附在他的耳旁輕聲說：「你知道的，這有個好處就是你可以做到一些現實生活中無法辦到的事情，不是嗎？」

等到Erik睜開眼的時候，他發現Charles的表情非常怪異。彷彿他被Erik的話打了一拳，那是驚訝，同時也是深深感動，但其中還摻雜著……按奈不住。

「喔，Erik。」那雙令晴朗天空相形失色的眼睛閃現一抹欣喜雀躍，Charles跪坐起身——Erik完全不知道他該為這個景象感到詫異或是感動，下一秒，極具侵略意味的吻幾乎奪走他的理智，而他被壓在床上的時候，閃過一個念頭，關於自己可能不小心說錯了什麼話。

然後，Erik發現自己可能 _真的_ 不小心說錯了話——當他發現自己被翻過身，行動不受限制的Charles趴在他的身上輕啃著他的背部，一隻手壓住他的肩膀，另一隻手摸到他的臀間。等等，他的褲子到底是什麼時候 _憑空消失_ 的？

Erik這才真正瞭解到「不會受到現實世界中物理法則的限制」是怎麼一回事，他也瞭解到自己不只是說錯話，打從他答應Charles進行什麼「心電感應性愛」的那一刻，他就犯下了一個最根本的錯誤：他忽略了心電感應者在這個空間裡擁有的絕對掌控力，不只是控制精神連結而已，在這裡，一切的法則都由Charles主導。

也許Erik該為這個頓悟感到驚恐，但他卻沒有，因為Charles不會帶給他任人宰割的無助感，那就只是…… **在心電感應者的面前，「公平」這兩個字果然不存在！**

他感到兩隻手指毫不費力探入他的身體，而他已經放棄去理解這種事情到底是怎麼發生的，因為這個親密的觸感和他記得的感覺極為相似。Charles的親吻來到Erik的後頸，然後是頸側，同時他的手指維持穩定的節奏緩緩抽送。

這真的是幻覺嗎？

_還記得我說過關於「參與者的貢獻」嗎？因為你的想像，還有你記得這種感覺，而我所做的只不過是幫助你從你的記憶裡找出這種感覺而已——_

_該死，Charles，不要在這個時候還繼續講課！_

Charles悶笑一聲，在他彎起手指讓指尖觸碰到Erik體內某處的同時，他用力吸吮著Erik的頸窩，令Erik忍不住呻吟出聲。

同樣的動作一再反覆，唯一的差別只有濕熱的嘴巴每一次的落點不盡相同。Erik忍不住抬起自己的臀部，迎合每一次的刺激。他勃起的陰莖前端不斷摩擦著床單，帶來另外一種刺激。他把臉埋在枕頭上，讓自己的呻吟或喘息減低為模糊不清的聲音。

等到強烈的快感驅使他伸手握住自己套弄時，Charles原本在他身上四處游移的另外一隻手也滑到他的胯間，加入他的動作。

Charles的身體貼在Erik的背上，他的臉孔湊近Erik的臉頰，他在Erik的耳旁低聲喚著 _Erik_ 。他的鼻息直接吹進他的耳朵，他的牙齒輕輕咬住他的耳殼，他的舌頭舔著他的耳垂。他在Erik體內的手指抽動得更快，而他和Erik一起套弄的手也跟著加快，直到Erik達到高潮。

Erik喘著氣趴回床上，Charles扳住他的身體讓他轉為側躺，接著從後面抱住他。

他的心跳逐漸平緩、呼吸逐漸平穩，在高潮後的餘韻之中，他的思緒逐漸恢復清晰。Erik瞭解到自己剛才經歷的是某種詭異的心電感應性高潮，同時他也瞭解到某樣硬物正抵著他。

「我就跟你說過這是幾可亂真的，對吧？」Charles的語氣裡好像帶著 _一點點_ 的得意。

「在 _理論上_ 你知道這是幾可亂真。」Erik忍不住更正他。

「所以說， _現在_ 這個理論已經得到證實了。」Charles的語調藏不住笑意，他用鼻子磨蹭Erik肩頸的同時，還輕輕搖動腰部讓某樣東西摩擦著他的臀部。

果然這種事情是現實生活中Charles辦不到的，而Charles看似打算好好把握這個機會。

Erik轉過身，面向Charles。「所以，這就是你所說的，直接給予大腦『相似的刺激』造成的結果？」

Charles稍微猶豫了一下，回答：「基本上是。然而，因為我們過去的經驗，所以我知道什麼形式的刺激會帶給你什麼樣的感覺，而且我也能比較輕易去製造那些刺激的訊號。再者，我還可以從你的記憶裡找出相關的片段，讓這種『感覺』更為真實，因為那本來就是你經歷過的。」

Erik盯著Charles許久不語。最後，他說：「Charles，去年底我們一起過節的時候，你經常在做愛時對我保持心電感應的連結，說想要知道我的『感覺』是什麼。那個時候，你 _已經_ 設想到了這一步嗎？」

Charles撐起上半身，俯視著Erik。那個心電感應者笑而不答，只是低下頭，將嘴唇貼上Erik的心口，然後一點一點移動，沿著他腹部的肌肉線條一路往下……

 

※　※　※

 

當Erik回到現實世界，他依舊在自己的房間裡，倚著牆坐在床上。他感到精神十分疲憊、肢體有點僵硬、手腳有些麻木，以及……褲子裡令人不適的冰冷濕黏。他緩慢起身，脫掉下半身的衣物，接著決定還是沖個澡比較妥當。

走向浴室的途中，他瞥了一眼牆上的時鐘。所以，那幾場令人完全失去時間感的纏綿性愛，在現實世界裡只有大約一個半小時？可是他覺得精神和身體都極為疲倦，彷彿經歷了一場馬拉松式性愛——儘管在現實生活中他從來都沒有這種經驗。

Erik想起Charles曾經藉由心電感應在一瞬間給他大量資訊的經驗。很明顯的，現實世界和大腦裡的「時間」不一定是同步的。怪不得他覺得這麼累。

等到Erik神清氣爽（但依然疲倦）踏出浴室之後，他感到腹中飢餓。換上了乾淨的衣服，他走出房間。才打開房門，Erik就看到Raven一臉焦急站在門外。

「出了什麼事嗎？」Erik問。

Raven倉皇說道：「Emma在大約一個半小時之前變成鑽石模式，問她原因她就只是搖頭，還叫我們不要打擾她，好讓她專心維持變形的狀態。她還說：『等Erik從房間裡面出來之後，記得通知我一聲——不過，你們最好不要敲門打擾他，也不要叫Azazel瞬移進房間。』所以，這段時間裡，我們輪流在外面等你，而Emma一直都沒有變回來。你知道發生了什麼事嗎？」

「……」

_**Du bist so ein Arschloch!! Fick dich, Charles!（你這個混蛋！！去你的，Charles！）** _

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Emma大姐，妳實在太不上道了，竟然拒絕收看他們的實況轉播……~~  
>  我很喜歡在飛機上Charles大喊："Erik, take my hand."的那段，很堅定的友情！ ~~絕對不是因為現在看到教授的手都會讓我有不當的聯想以及忍不住想到雙關語。~~  
>  教授，我對不起你！你在我心中的形象已經從geeky!Charles變成kinky!Charles，而且還是個無所不用其極的腹黑傢伙。


End file.
